


Peanuts and Crackerjacks

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Danny can be a little possessive sometimes.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 5





	Peanuts and Crackerjacks

Martin didn't look bored per say, just slightly out of place and, for a sports fan, he didn't seem to be following the game all that well.

And maybe it was the hard plastic seats, or maybe the crisp October air. Or maybe it was just that the Mets weren't Martin's team, either way, Martin didn't look impressed. And even that wasn't right, Martin looked like he was trying *too* hard to have a good time, and Danny hated it when Martin pretended for his sake.

"We don't have to stay," Danny whispered. Well, shouted, but it came out a whisper in the din of cheering fans.

"What? It's the fifth inning, and your team's winning," Martin replied, and Danny laughed.

So like Martin to argue with Danny when Danny knew Martin wanted nothing more than to leave. Still, it was cute --in an infuriating, frustrating, wanting to take Martin by the back of the neck and kiss him until he couldn't see straight, kind of way.

"All the more reason to leave while they're ahead," Danny countered, reaching between them to place a hand on Martin's leg and *that* got Martin's attention.

"Oh, okay..." Martin stuttered, flushing a flattering shade of red that had nothing to do with the cold air.

And just like that they were leaving, abandoning their seats and Danny had to fight himself to keep from grabbing Martin's hand when they finally made it out into the hall. Because there were still people milling around, still vendors and the occasional security guard and this wasn't the place.

Or the time but that never stopped Danny in the past.

"Mind if we hit the head?" Danny asked, smirking at the flash of annoyance in Martin's eyes and obviously Danny was right about Martin wanting to leave.

"Sure, I'll wait here," Martin replied, pausing by the bathroom doors and Danny shook his head.

"You know, I might need your help," Danny hinted, giving Martin a pointed look and, for a moment, Martin merely stared at him.

Danny waited, arching an eyebrow until realization dawned in Martin's eyes and, right on cue, Martin blushed. A deep flush that traveled beneath the collar of his shirt and Danny knew, beneath all those layers of clothes, Martin was red all over.

"Are you out of your mind?" Martin hissed, glancing frantically around the hall but no one was paying them any attention so Danny nodded.

He didn't give Martin a chance to respond before he was grabbing Martin by the arm, all but dragging him into the bathroom and thank God for small miracles, the room was empty. Danny took his time checking each of the stalls, never once releasing his grip on Martin's arm. And only when he was satisfied they were empty did Danny finally haul Martin into the stall furthest from the door.

"Danny..." Martin warned, but he wasn't fighting.

Remained silent when Danny pushed him into the small space and he didn't even say anything when Danny followed behind and bolted the door behind them. And Danny could tell Martin was fighting to come up with some excuse to leave. Some excuse for why they couldn't do this but Danny wasn't listening so it didn't really matter.

What did matter was that he didn't have much room to work with and Martin, while not necessarily being difficult, wasn't exactly cooperating. Just standing there like he was shell-shocked and Danny used the situation to his advantage, spinning Martin until Martin's back was pressed against the door and that made things so much easier.

"Anyone could walk in, Danny, this is crazy," Martin complained and Danny silenced him the only way he knew how.

Surged forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss that curled his toes and, if the way Martin was mewing into his mouth was any indication, Danny was a very good negotiator.

"Relax, just be quiet," Danny mumbled when they broke apart for air.

And Martin nodding was a surprise, a pleasant surprise, but a surprise all the same and Danny found himself smiling before he was leaning forward again. Back into Martin's space to breathe Martin's air and feel Martin's warmth and just like that they were kissing again.

Wet, messy, needy kissing that had nothing to do with finesse and everything to do with need and Danny was starting to think he needed to bring Martin to Mets games more often. He had a feeling convincing Martin to come the next time wouldn't be all that challenging. Hell, he half expected Martin would actually start asking to go, maybe even start dragging Danny to them.

Not that Danny would ever complain. Not with Martin bucking against him, rocking his hips in time to Danny's tongue and if anyone did come in to use the bathroom, there was no way they wouldn't know what was going on. Not with Martin groaning every time their erections brushed together. And certainly not when Martin pulled away, letting his head fall back against the door with a resounding thud.

And Danny still wasn't going to complain because that gave him an elegant line of neck to explore. And the noise Martin made when Danny kissed a trail across his jaw and down his neck could probably be heard in the dugout. Danny smirked at the sudden image of a batter striking out and sending security to investigate. Still, it didn't stop him from opening his mouth and sucking at the soft bit of flesh between Martin's neck and collarbone.

Kept on sucking even when Martin started clawing at his back, nails racking through his shirt and Danny was starting to wish they'd waited until they got home. Home where they could do this right, without the hindrance of clothes and stretched out on top of their bed. Except there was something to be said for spontaneity so Danny kept on sucking, pulling away at Martin's high pitched cry and taking a moment to admire the wet, o-shaped red mark on Martin's neck.

"Bastard..." Martin panted and Danny knew Martin hated to be marked.

At least, anywhere people could see but the weather was cold and wet and no one would question Martin showing up to work in a turtleneck. Well, if Martin wore turtlenecks and Danny couldn't help but laugh at the image forming in his head.

"You love it," Danny replied, tongue flicking out to trace a circle around the mark.

"No, I love you. There's a difference," Martin replied and this time Danny groaned.

Low and needy and Martin had the gall to laugh. Like Danny was his own personal form of amusement and Danny wasn't about to let Martin win. Not when Danny had started all this and he pulled his hands out of Martin's hair. Trailed fingers across Martin's chest, ghosting them over Martin's stomach and when he finally reached Martin's belt, Martin was shaking against him.

Shivering every so often and Danny smirked. His smirk turned into a grin when Martin's eyes drifted close, hips arching forward as Danny struggled to undo belt and buckle. The process took entirely too long but before Danny could complain, Martin's pants were open, zipper undone and Danny pulled Martin away from the door long enough to push Martin's pants and boxers down around his knees. Martin's eyes flew open the second Danny moved and Danny caught Martin's eye before he slid gracefully to his knees.

"Fuck..." Martin cursed, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Not yet, I have other things in mind," Danny replied, winking up at Martin and cupping Martin's balls in the palm of his hand.

And that got the result he was looking for, an erratic thrust and the sound of Martin whimpering. Danny used his free hand to press Martin's hip against the back of the door, fingers digging into the skin and he was fairly certain there'd be marks in the morning. At least those ones Martin could hide.

And he still wasn't certain why that bothered him. Maybe it was because he still felt like the runner up. Still felt like Martin was only rebounding with him. But they'd been together for well over a year and that was far longer than Martin had lasted with Sam. Still, it ruffled sometimes and Danny made a mental note to leave another hickey on Martin's neck before they were done.

And that would be a while, if Danny had anything to say about it. Martin on the other hand, Martin was already leaking precome, a small pearl of white resting in his slit and Danny had a feeling he wasn't going to last long. And that didn't bother him, because he loved how out of control Martin got around him. Loved how quickly he could bring Martin to the edge. The knowledge that it was *him* getting Martin this hot.

Him making Martin moan, him making Martin's balls constrict. And his name that Martin muttered when he finally darted out his tongue to trace a circle around Martin's head. And he didn't give Martin any warning, swallowed him whole and sucked in his cheeks and Martin's hands immediately went into Danny's hair.

Pulling ever so slightly and it would probably hurt if Danny could concentrate on anything beyond the taste of Martin on his tongue. The feel of Martin struggling against him, bucking into his hand and Danny's arm was shaking from the effort of holding Martin still.

And Martin bucked that much harder when Danny ran his tongue down the underside of Martin's cock. Back up as he slowly let Martin fall almost out of his mouth. Teasing for just a minute before sliding back down and now Martin was growling. Low words Danny couldn't quite make out falling from his lips and Danny smiled around Martin's length.

Kept on sucking and tracing patterns with his tongue and way too soon Martin was tensing beneath him. Coming with a full body shudder and Danny let warm wetness spill down his throat before pulling away and taking a moment to admire a very spent Martin.

"Jesus..." Martin muttered, panting heavily and his hair was damp with sweat.

"Close enough," Danny quipped, pushing himself back onto his feet and before he had a chance to reach for Martin's boxers, Martin was reaching for Danny's pants.

Getting them open in record time and Danny still hadn't figured out how Martin could maintain his coordination after an orgasm. Not that it mattered, not with Martin sliding a hand into Danny's boxers and pulling him free. Not with Martin stroking in long, slow strokes and Danny placed both hands on either side of Martin's head to brace himself against the door.

And then Martin was kissing him, still stroking, his tongue working in and out of Danny's mouth in time to his hand. And okay, obviously Martin wasn't the only out of control. Because Danny was dangerously close to destroying both their shirts and he couldn't even find the will to care.

Not with Martin still kissing him. And certainly not with Martin alternating between squeezing and running a thumb across Danny's head. And then Martin's hand was inching down Danny's back, coming to rest on Danny's ass and it was too much. Too intense and too amazing and Danny was coming harder than he ever remembered coming.

Dampness seeping between them and that would be a bitch to clean. Probably be easier to just replace their clothes but Danny could barely breathe, let alone find the words to make the suggestion.

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Martin asked, pulling his hand away and licking his fingers clean.

"You sure you don't want to catch the last inning?" Danny laughed between pants.

"I'm sure," Martin replied, already rearranging their clothes and cleaning them off with a wad of toilet paper.

"Okay..." Danny managed, letting Martin redress them and then Martin was pulling away, reaching for the lock on the door and... "Wait."

"Something else?" Martin questioned, looking slightly amused and quite thoroughly fucked.

"Yeah, this," Danny replied, surging forward and latching himself onto Martin's neck. Sucking hard until he knew Martin would be sporting a matching red mark kitty-corner from the first one.

"Bastard," Martin stated when Danny finally pulled away but his words were soft and Danny knew he wasn't mad.

Maybe he would be when he saw the mark in the mirror because Danny doubted even a turtleneck would cover it. Until then, Danny wasn't going to mention it.


End file.
